Connfessions of a rockstars Girlfriend
by xxUnbreakableLove16xx
Summary: What do Mitchie and caitlyn really think about the situation their in? Find out here. *Temp. Hiatus*
1. Diary in Nates HandsCrap

AN: Yay! it's a chapter story!! I have no idea where this idea came from but here it is. The whole story will be in Mitchie or Caitlyn's POV. Basically you get a look at life through their eyes and you also get to read their diary entries at the end of every chapter. This is Set after Camp Rock but no couples have been formed. This first chapter is in Caitlyn's POV. Also all diary entries will be in bold italics.

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Camp Rock…Nick Jonas is also my boyfriend and me and Demi Lovato are tight. Pssh like a 13 year old would own Camp rock. Come on people.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

Shit. Fuck. Damn. Crap. I. Am. Dead. Why you nice people who don't have any problems might ask? Because Nate Gray is currently the holder of my diary. Now what is so bad about this? Nothing except for the fact that in there it says IM IN LOVE WITH HIM! Which ladies and gentleman is why I am outside in the rain in a baseball field chasing after my insane best friend. Why he ran to the baseball field? I have no idea.

"Nathan Nicholas Gray I swear on everything holy if you don't get your skinny jean wearing Popstar ass over here I am going to mess up your face."

"Correction Caitlyn Bernice Gellar. **Rock** star. Not pop star I thought Shane cleared that up already…. And you wouldn't mess up my face…its to handsome."

_As much as I wanted to agree with the dude I couldn't._

"Wanna bet ego boy?"

"Hey watch the name calling Queen of all things Sarcastic"

"I swear on Jason's birdhouse that there is going to be some pissed off connect 3 fans when I through with you."

"They only get pissed if I'm going out with someone."

"But you are going out with someone…I mean Brit-"

"Dumped"

"Again?- Nate you go through girls like they were t-shirts!"

"If it helps any I've been wearing this t-shirt for like 3 days now"

_I love that boy to death but at times he's too sarcastic-that's my thing._

"Seriously Nate what was wrong with this one?"

"She didn't fit the part"

_Oh I forgot to mention that Nate has his soul mate planned out in his head. What she like? I have no fucking clue. Now doesn't that just suck._

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"This Perfect Girl you have in your head."

"That is for me to know Mrs. Gellar."

"Watch it Gray."

"Bleh"

"Oh yeah Nate sticking your tongue out at me is real mature."

_Wait a second…he's to busy making faces at me to notice that my diary is hanging loosely out of his coat pocket. You Caitlyn are a genius._

"Can I have a hug?"

"What?"

"Can I have a hug."

"Yeah but why?"

"Can't a girl want a hug from her best friend without being questioned?"

"Yeah normal girls-not the she devil…….."

_I sent him daggers._

"……Which is so not you"

"Hug. Now."

He walked up to me and gave me his signature smile…you know the one that made me fall in love with him? And wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair like he always does. Mitchie says he smelling my hair. I say she's a lost hopeless romantic and should go make out with Shane. How ever I did feel his sharp intake of breath. Oh now its time for some fun…..wait….ok I have to get the diary….. Mission accomplished. Diary is now in posseion of yours truly. Right time to embarrass Nate.

"Nate?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you just smell my hair?"

"Uhm No?"

"You Lie."

"Rawr."

"Now do you mind telling my why you were sniffing me?"

Normally Nate has no problem saying what he feels. This time not so much. He said it all in his eyes. Something in his eyes flashed. I have never seen that look before. All I know is I wanna see it a thousand times a day. I can't really explain it but for a few seconds it felt like the whole world melted away. Ha I'm such a hypocrite-calling Mitchie the hopeless romantic. I amuse myself.

"Well?"

He pulled me in closer and whispered.

"I wanted to see what the part smelled like."

And then ran away. Typical guy. Rawr. Gah and other awesome pissed off emotions. To The diary we go!

_**Some Day of some month of some year at some time.**_

_**I know I'm too lazy to put a title but how can?! Did you hear what he said Rose?!(that's your name…I figure were gonna talk for some time so..) I mean what is that supposed to mean? "I wanted to see what the part smelled like?" I mean has he totally lost it? I have no clue what he means by that I mean what part- the only part he ever talks about is his dream- oh…..oh……holy shit. Rose? Rose do you know what this means?? I could be his "dream girl" or the "part"- FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE GOD IS BEING NICE- wait ………….he could be messing with me. Which would make me a very pissed off camper. Don't get me pissed Rose…ask Nate I'm not very nice when I'm pissed off. I think its time to call Dr. Mitchie. I have no idea why Rose but she a miracle worker…… Ok rose I think Mrs. Miracle worker has a flaw. She be insane. Want to know why? Here is the conversation my wonderful best friend and I just had.**_

"**Hello?"**

"_Mitch?"_

"**Hey Cait"**

"_Help."_

"**What did he do?"**

"_How do you know it's about him?"_

"**Cause your using your Nate voice."**

"_I have a Nate voice?"_

"**Yes now what is the problem?"**

"_He wanted to smell the part."_

"**Are you on crack?"**

"_No."_

"**Explain."**

"_Well he stole my diary (insert Mitchie snicker here.) and I was trying to get it back so we had our normal sarcastic battle-"_

"**You two are so good at those."**

"_As I was saying yeah so we had our little battle. Nate dumped Brittany"_

"**Aww another girl down the toilet?"**

"_Yeah"_

"**I kinda liked her."**

"_Mitchie!"_

"**Right right Caitlyn in love with Nate-got it. Continue."**

"_Ok you know about Nate's little soul mate that's made up in his head?"_

"**She's not made up…she's right under his nose hes just to blind to notice."**

"_Making up for the Brittany thing?"_

"**Is it working?"**

"_Kinda."_

"**Then yes."**

"_Anyways in a devious plot to get my diary back I asked for a hug and he hugged me and then he smelled my hair-"_

"**HA! I told you so!"**

"_Focus Mitch!"_

"**Sorry…but I was still right."**

"_So I asked him why did he sniff my hair and then he gave me a look."_

"**Was it like **_**the**_** look?**__**You know the one where your knees go weak?"**

"_Yes how did you know?"_

"**I'm on a romantic book kick right now."**

"_That explains so much."_

"**Yeah yeah ok earth shattering look and…"**

"_He whispered I wanted to smell the part and then ran away."_

"**Jeez you would think guys should know we hate when they do that."**

"_Mitch."_

"**Right sorry….tease him."**

"_What do you mean tease him?"_

"**Flirt with him-make him want you more than he already does."**

"_You do realize your talking to the girl that had played with hot wheels instead of Barbie's right?… I don't know how to flirt."_

"**Well then I know what were doing tomorrow!"**

"_What are we doing?"_

"**Teaching you how to flirt."**

"_I hate you"_

"**Love you to. But now my darling I have to go- Shane is on the other line."**

"_Oh god forbid I should keep Dr. Mitchie from her king of pop"_

"**Watch it your swooning over "King of pops" right hand man."**

"_Damn I hate it when your right."_

"**Which is often"**

"_Whatever ..see ya tomorrow"_

"**Bye-Love ya like a sis"**

"_Rite back at ya."_

_**And now I have to learn how to flirt. God help me. Okay rose I am about to crash and I don't think you would enjoy being drooled on by me. So good night.**_

_fin_

Ok I really like where this story is going! Anyways I am putting a lot of my own qualities into Caitlyn and I really like it! Whoo im excited. Review if you feel the need to.


	2. Popcorn war

**AN: Thank you! A ton of you put this story on alert and faved this after the first chapter! Thanks so much. I'm at home sick so I thought I would give you guys the second chapter. About the underline thing I have no idea underline was not selected when I typed it so… I don't know what happened. This chapter is in Mitchie's POV. Diary entry is in bold italics just like last time.No Couples have been formed still**

**Disclaimer- Joe Jonas is right next to me-were discussing how im replacing Demi in CR2 and we get to kiss. Yeah like I own it.**

_Mitchie POV_

I have a long day ahead of me. I can already tell. I should be having lunch with Shane but no. We have to teach Caitlyn how to flirt. You would think she would know. But no siree bob. Isn't it part of the girl code that you should know how to flirt like before kindergarten? But I have a plan to save my best friends from a life of hell. Want to know the plan? You'll see children. You shall see. Muah ha ha. Wait a sec peeps the doorbell is ringing its Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!!"

"Mitchie!!"

"Hi!!"

"Why are we shouting?"

"I have no clue."

"Ok how are you going to teach me how to "flirt"?"

"We need to wait for Shane"

"I'm sorry did you just say Shane?"

"Yeah…"

"Mitch…."

"Well we need a guy to practice on! It was either him or Nate!"

"What about Jason?"

"Him and Ella went to some worldwide birdhouse convention thing."

"Damn it."

"Hey watch what you say about him…..remember that fact that I'm doing this for you."

"I know but that doesn't mean that I like the fact that I have to spend that day with Mr. Pop."

"Ha ha but now please for me be nice-he's here."

"Okay okay"

_**10 Minutes Later**_

"Okay Caitlyn all you really need to do when flirting is have fun. Like make small conversation, bat your eyelashes a bit and twirl your hair-just don't make it look ditzy. Whatever you do-do NOT sound like Tess. Sound easy enough?"

"Sure"

"Okay now flirt with Shane."

"I'd rather not."

"Ewww"

"Guys! Shane unless you want to hear Nate talk about Caitlyn all the time-buck it up. Caitlyn if you want Nate to be yours- flirt god damn it!!"

"This is me flirting with Shane!"

"Ha Mitchie is scary when she's mad."

"SHANE!"

"Okay rule 1. Both of you can't scream at the same time-it destroys the human ears."

"Whatever."

"Flirt. Now"

**An eternity Later (Ok 3 Hours-But it felt like an eternity.)**

"I give up.. You're a dude."

"I agree with Mitchie- your one of us."

"I'm sorry im just not comfortable doing this with Shane!"

"That's it I'm Calling Nate!"

"Wha- Michelle Kristine Torres I swear you call him and I will mess up your face!"

"Don't mess up her face-I like her face!"

"Thank you Shane."

"No problem Mitch."

"Well I have to go anyways so Mitch I'll see you tomorrow. Shane tell him that I will meet him at the basketball court tomorrow at 3 ok?"

"Yessum"

"Bye Cait…call you later!"

"K bye!"

"So…"

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"yeah sure…what movies do you have?"

"Lets see how bout Tommy Boy?"

"Yeah!"

I popped some popcorn for Shane and I and put it into bowls. We sat next to each other and I started the movie.

"_Richard? Is this your coat?"_

"_Don't do it dickhead I'm serious"_

"_Fat guy in a little coat fat guy in a little coat…."_

I was holding popcorn in my hand during this scene and I laughed so hard that the piece of popcorn flew right into Shane's hair. Rut Rough. Thankfully he hasn't noticed and I can just grab it before he has a popstar melt-down. My hand is 11 inches away…….6 inches……….1 inch…..

"What are you doing?"

Busted.

"Ha heh uhm huh N-n-nothing"

"Mitchie is this a pop corn kernel in my hair?!"

"No?"

"Your dead."

And then is when the war began. Pop corn flew everywhere. It was World War 3. Well not really cause it was in my living room and there was no world involed and there wasn't any realy weapons and…oh you get it! It was like a battle field. I was scared for my life. Shane was scared for his hair. The war continued for about a half an hour when he finally jumped on me.

"Ah!"

We landed with a thud on the couch.

"You've got popcorn in your hair"

He slowly reached up and grabbed the piece from my hair. When he threw the popcorn aside he started playing with my hair and began to lean in…

"Mitchie!"

God Damn it. I Hate Best Friends. Shane stood up gave me a smile and then left.

"Yes Caitlyn?"

"nothing I just forgot my coat.. I have to get back home but your calling me and telling me whatever that was."

"Yeah bye"

_**Too Pissed to write a date.**_

_**I have learned a few things today Violet (Caitlyn named her diary rose so your Violet k? k.) 1. Don't try to teach Caitlyn how to flirt-shes a lost cause. 2.make sure Caitlyn has her coat when she leaves 3. LOCK ALL DOORS WHEN SHANE IS OVER ESPICALLY IF CAITLYN IS OFF THE PREMESIS AND COULD RETURN AT ANY MOMENT. Speaking of Caitlyn I have to call her…..ok I'm back would you like here the conversation? Yes you would.**_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey Cait"_

"**Explain. Now."**

"_Hello to you to"_

"**Yah Hi, Hi but explain!"**

"_Well we were watching a movie and I got popcorn in his hair on accident-"_

"**Did he freak?"**

"_Not really but yeah we had a popcorn war and them we fell on the couch and he was like " you have popcorn in your hair" then started to play with my hair and started to lean in…"_

"**WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!"**

"_YOU WALKED IN."_

"**Oh well that sucks."**

"_Ya think?"_

"**Ok after I left with my coat what happened?"**

"_He smiled and ran."_

"**Man****, those Gray boys are good at that."**

"_Yeah they are, but what are you doing tomorrow?"_

"**Um, Mitch were all going to the Basketball court remember?"**

"_Oh yeah my bad my brain is in Popstar mode."_

"**I know the feeling."**

"_Ha. Well I have to go before my mom hears me"_

"**Same here."**

"_Bye"_

"**Hasta la pasta."**

"_Your retarded."_

"**Thank you."**

_**So Violet what do you think will happen when the Popstar brain chicks and the running Grays meet after there little moments? You have no clue? Same here dude. Same here.**_

_fin_

**Yay! Second chapter! For those of you who read target romance I will be posting Nat and Caitlyns Wal-Mart Story sooner than you think . Update should come soon. Review please…hey you never know if I get enough reviews I could out a kiss in the next chapter. wink wink**


End file.
